Tennis no Chouchou
by huskies4EVER
Summary: Ryoma Echizen dies yet his soul still wants to play tennis. He finds himself lingering on Earth as a regretful ghost in the body of a clumsy boy has no idea what tennis is... Yet as the duo begin to bind tight together, Sasaki Ayumu's eyes slowly open...
1. Prologue: The End of a Dream

Here I am again, being as selfish as ever. I can't stop my idea bunnies from spreading! This one just stuck to me and wouldn't let go... I don't even know if I'm going to be capable of finishing it... (I hope I do though, I really hope I do.) This idea seems interesting anyways. Hehe!

Dedication: sabiesakuramokona14, my favourite POT fan, and ButterflyStorm, my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and Sasaki Ayumu.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: The End of a Dream

_From the moment one is born, one is always stepping towards their demise. _

The pitter-patter of the spring rain on the window, the quiet whispers of the conversing nurses, the creaking of the white bed, the monotonous beeps of the medical machine and the slow intake of oxygen; the constant beat was comforting... but it was also cruel. Tension was thick as yet another breath was taken. From near the sickly bed was a rough, heart-breaking sob followed by gentle, yet shaky patting on the back.

This was the end.

Everyone was lying to themselves by telling themselves that it would be alright. Yet, even the most naive of the small group knew only too well that it was not. The doctor had calmly told them the blunt and painful truth. No matter how much they wished for the hands of time to stop ticking...time will wait for none. That was the honest truth that no one wanted to admit.

Another dry beep and the middle aged woman cringed. White knuckles, even paler face: her worry was evident. The one next to her stared at the black haired boy with the same worry, though she was still trying to reassure the other with docile gestures. Another tearful cry and the petting grew more panicked. No one knew what to say and so, the awkward silence continued.

"R-Ryoma..." a raspy voice called out yet the only response the grief filled woman got was a twitch of an eye.

Then silence.

"R-Ryoma!" she cried out again, choking on her tears as she pounced on the boy, "Wake up! Wake up!"  
The soft weeps became full-scaled, hysterical sobs. Nurses had to intervene and they dragged the struggling woman away. "Ryoma!" No answer. There was only the noise of the raindrops outside. No whispering, no creaking, no beeps; not even the sound of pained breathing. He had gone so softly, like a flame in the breeze.

A man baring a resemblance to the unmoving boy came up to the bed. Without a word, he gently brushed the midnight bangs out of the vacant face. Those golden eyes that used to burn with such determination... would never reopen. There was a dull ache in his chest and even if he resisted the tears, they still flooded out. All those still present in the room quickly left, knowing that it would be better to leave this grown man alone.

There were no words spoken yet the man's pain was clear. The room was the man's closed universe that was separated from his bleak life outside. The man's body trembled as loud-pitch sobs came out. He grasped the boy's hand firmly, even if he knew that those hand would never react to his touch... not anymore. Another agonized sob. The man didn't even try to hold it in anymore. Yet, he knew that even if he cried all the tears he could, his precious son would not return to him.

Time moved on.

And rain would continue to fall.

XxXxX

"Sasaki Ayumu!"

"Huh?" a peanut butter haired boy replied, his head jerking in the direction of the voice. A black haired girl wearing a bored expression stood at the entrance of the classroom. Her green eyes were narrowed with irritation. "Are you finished yet?" she asked in an impatient tone.

"Almost! Go home, it'll be fine. I'll lock up when I'm done with this..." the boy replied, his attention back to his canvas.

"Why are you trying so hard? You're only a freshman and you're already stressing too much!" said the girl with exasperation. Why she asked? He wanted to get a perfect score. Sasaki already knew that he would fail all his other courses, whether it was physical education or English... At the very least, he wanted _one _class that he would pass with flying colours... even if it was only for this _one_ term. That was the reason the light brown haired boy was working so hard. With a sigh, the black haired girl caved in, "Fine! Here are the keys! I'm going!"

She tossed him the ring of jingling keys but they slipped through the boy's clumsy fumbling fingers. In a failed attempt to catch it, Sasaki fell off his chair and into a bucket of red paint. The girl groaned and the boy smiled apologetically with a sheepish shrug. "Don't worry!" he repeated, trying to be as reassuring as possible. Though the annoyed girl mumbled, "I doubt it..." in a grumpy tone, she left. Sasaki returned to his work with an exhausted sigh.

He was oblivious as the late afternoon became evening.

There was a streak of grey, a dip of white and an inkling of black with splatters of blue and speckles of yellow. Now this was a painting that deserved a good mark! Sasaki's emotions were engraved deep within the colours: envy, tranquillity and persistence. With a satisfied smirk, the boy relaxed and set the reliable paintbrush back on the table. Time to clean up! Stretched his limbs, the boy stood and his amber eyes drooped lazily.

He stumbled, his limbs feeling awfully heavy.

He was so drowsy all of a sudden... This was very unusual.

The boy staggered and there was yet another crash. With all his might, he tried to stand but it was useless. He just didn't have the strength. All Sasaki wanted was some sleep... His eyesight blurred and slowly, those orange brown eyes closed. The last thing he saw was his lovely portrait of the rain. Then, his mind went blank... And his world went black.

* * *

Okay, that was the prologue! Pretty short but it _is_ a prologue. XD I tried my best to smooth it out, I really did. Super angsty, I know. I will insert more action in the next few chapters. Review would be nice. I love reading them. Comments and criticisms are welcome. Hehe, I shall try to make this a story you will all enjoy!

Next chapter will be coming soon, I promise 'ya!

-huskies4EVER


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking Out of the Shell

Hello again! Gah! I'm really stressing too much for this fanfic! . Oh well... Sadly, there is no tennis in this chapter! I will try to give you guys more TENNIS! Since this is a Prince of TENNIS fanfiction after all. I will try my best though... I'm not that good of a player in tennis (I'm the worse in my tennis group... *shame*) Anyways...

Dedication: sabiesakuramokona14-my favourite POT fan, ButterflyStorm-my beta, and all my reviewers (meaning Stargazer so far.)

-Stargazer- I'm glad you like it. :D

-Hoku ala, elsey951, Dextris, Zehelx- Don't just Alert/Fav., Review! ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis though Sasaki Ayumu is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Breaking Out of the Shell

_Their ribbons of Fate are too tightly entangled. _

The morning sun streamed through the windows as orange brown eyes fluttered open softly, like the wings of a butterfly after its long slumber in a cocoon. His lips parted but he didn't have words to say. Sasaki Ayumu had numerous questions in his head though. Slowly, he was figuring out the answers to these questions.

Where was he? In the hospital. He could tell by the clean fabric of the crisp blankets and by the scent of the fresh flowers on the little table beside the bed.

Why was he here? To be in the hospital, there must have been some sort of problem. Sasaki thought back... The last thing he remembered was fainting in his classroom after finishing his art project. Was it because of the stress and the fatigue? Something inside Sasaki stirred. His intuition nudged him, telling him that this was not the reason.

Then why _did_ he collapse? If it wasn't the exhaustion, then what could have caused him to faint?

"So you've awoken," a calm voice said.

"Hiiiiiee!" Sasaki squeaked, his heart thumping painfully as he was suddenly alerted to another presence sitting near the door. There was a boy lazily sprawled on his chair, eyeing Sasaki carefully.

_Who is he? _Sasaki asked himself, countering those golden orbs with his large, amber ones.

"Echizen Ryoma," the black haired boy replied in a collected and somewhat menacingly arrogant manner. That wasn't what frightened Sasaki.

"W-Wha-? H-How did you know what-? D-Did you just-?" Sasaki stuttered, scrambling away from the queer boy as far as he could. He didn't get very far since his body was still half-buried under the white sheets. Echizen only remained quiet as the other boy panicked. He wasn't quite sure himself on how this happened... He was lying in the hospital bed, falling asleep... and suddenly, he was jerked awake in the school art classroom.

Before any of the two could ponder about their situation any further, the door slammed open, revealing a twelve years old girl with brown braids and concerned eyes of the same colour. Sasaki's cheeks became a delicate pink. "Ryuuzaki Sakuno..." Sasaki mumbled, his face becoming even redder as he adverted his eyes from the girl.

"Oh! Ayumu-kun! You're awake..." Ryuuzaki exclaimed in a cheerful tone, though her smile seemed forced. Her eyes were... dull. This made Sasaki anxious. Though he would never admit it, he had a crush on the shy girl and felt concern for her welfare. She was always so sweet and caring; Sasaki couldn't help but have a soft spot for her. The black haired boy named Echizen had heard Sasaki's lovey-dovey thoughts and he started to chuckle with bemusement, making Sasaki jump in surprise.

Ryuuzaki didn't even flinch at the sound.

Sasaki's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and puzzlement. The light brown haired boy shrugged it off rapidly though, his current question replaced by a more important one.

"Ryuuzaki-san-" Sasaki started but got cut off.

"Sakuno," the girl said curtly with a weak smile and Sasaki's fading blush returned.

"S-Sakuno-s-san," stuttered the shy boy, "W-What am I doing in the- the-"

"The hospital? Um... I forgot some stuff in the art classroom and when I went to get it... I saw you on the floor. Tomo-chan helped me carry you to the hospital..."

"Ah!" Sasaki exclaimed with slight disbelief. The red on his cheeks was now from humiliation. He had to be rescued by girls? Not to mention by the one girl he _liked_? "Y-You didn't have to- uh- help me! I was fine-! Um, I mean-" Sasaki shouted, waving his hands in exaggerated nervous gestures.

"It's alright..." Sakuno replied with the same feeble smile that Sasaki hated so much, "I was on my way to see... I... I was on my way to the hospital anyways."

Her tone clearly implied that she did not want to continue their little discussion.

Sasaki silenced and quietly looked down at his fiddling fingers, unable to meet the girl's eyes. "T-Thank you..." he mumbled docilely.

"What about _me_? Don't I get any credit?" a loud, feminine voice boomed, in great contrast to Sasaki's soft words. Sasaki's amber eyes turned to the girl at the door. She had reddish hair and hazel eyes. Sasaki recognized this energetic girl. Osakada Tomoka. She was a talkative student from his grade who was also Sakuno's best friend. Sasaki answered in a serious tone, "Thank you, Osakada-san."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Tomoka! Tomoka!" the girl yelled, "You're _way_ too formal! We've known each other for two months already! Call me by my first name, Ayumu-kun! We're friends, aren't we?"

"Fine. Thank you _Tomoka-san_," Sasaki thanked but with a mischievous expression on his boyish face as he exaggerated on the 'Tomoka-san'. She still grinned though; satisfied that Sasaki had called her by her first name instead of by her last name.

"Good! Ayumu-kun! I hope you get well soon!" Tomoka shouted and as abruptly as she arrived, she left.

"Tomoka-san! Where are you going?" Sasaki yelled, confused by her unpredictable behaviour.

"I'm going to check on Ryoma-kun! He's in this hospital, right?" Tomoka shouted back from the hallway.

Sakuno froze. After she snapped back into reality, she frantically ran after Tomoka. Even if Sasaki could not see her face behind the closed door of his room, her broken, trembling voice confirmed it. "H-He's... gone," Sasaki heard Sakuno whisper to her friend. There was an uneasy silence as the truth sunk in.

"T-This can't be true!" Tomoka answered in a whimper and Sasaki knew that she was about to start crying too. Sasaki paused as a fleeting thought cross his mind and in his eyes widened in realization. Echizen _Ryoma_. His eyes went to the black haired boy in the chair as he quickly connected all the clues. It seemed like Echizen understood too. The two gaped at each other upon finally realizing the truth with dread and incredulity.

Echizen Ryoma was dead.

He had become a ghost.

The reason he could read Sasaki's thoughts was because... Echizen's spirit and Sasaki's body were now bound together by invisible, unbreakable, chains.

* * *

And there it is: the somewhat boring first chapter. Hope you liked it... Question for you all: At Seigaku, what is the ranking system? (How do they mark grades on the report card? Using the letter system

(A-F) or the number system (1-5)?)

Anyways, my precious readers (if I even have any), I hope you will bare with me until the next chapter (with hopefully more tennis.)


	3. Chapter 2: The Birth of a Legend

Well, chapter two was actually going longer but I split it. Not much to say except that I'm mostly brain-dead at the moment, hehe. So the tennis got delayed a chapter, sadly. In chapter four, definitely some tennis!

Dedication: sabiesakuramokona14 (my favourite PoT fan), ButterflyStorm (my beta) and all my reviewers (Stargazer, soni-chan, Aduka-chan and angel222)

soni-chan- Thank you. I'm glad to hear that it's original! ^.^I hope I won't mess it up! Keep reading!

Lady Aduka- Thanks for telling! I changed it right away. I always thought it was Tomoko... ^.^" Silly little me.

angel222- Thanks for the support, Angel!

music-lover360, I-KNOW-I'M-CRAZY-NOT-INSANE, Coralynn- Reviews! :D

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Prince of Tennis. Sasaki Ayumu and the plot is mine though, and for that, I rejoice.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Birth of a Legend

_Nothing is as it seems. _

Echizen was the one to break the awkward silence... but only after Sasaki locked the door of his room.

"I am dead," Echizen repeated though to his ears, it seemed natural. He had been ill, after all. Once the initial shock had worn off, it wasn't that much of a surprise anymore. Sasaki, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. He seemed to be rejected the facts and clenching tightly onto his shattering illusions.

"You... are a ghost," Sasaki mumbled after another silence. The boy sat on his bed by the window as he processed the raw information. "You... possess my body."

Echizen shook his head slowly, "No, I have no control over you."

Sasaki agreed with a nod, a dumb expression on his face. "But you are living within me."

Echizen didn't speak for a while, and then replied with a blunt: "Yes."

Sasaki bobbed his head again, the same idiotic expression on his face, when his mother's voice called for him. "Ayumu? Dear? Are you ready for school?" an eccentric voice asked.

"School?" Sasaki yipped, reality hitting with full force, "I'm not skipping today?"

"No, dear," Sasaki's mother replied and he heard steps mounting the stairs.

"B-But! I-I just came back from the hospital!" Sasaki insisted, "And I'll be late if we go now!"

"No 'buts'. The doctor says that you're healthy," the brown haired woman countered in a no-nonsense tone, already at this door, "Ayumu, I'll drive you. You won't be late if you hurry and get dressed for school."

"But Mom!" Sasaki cried up though he knew it was useless with his stubborn mother. With a sigh, the amber eyed boy pulled on his uniform with his fumbling fingers. He almost tripped as he rushed towards the silver doorknob because of his clothes. They were simply too large! He had told his parents yet they insisted that he would grow out of his petite frame and into the bigger clothes if he drank his daily glass of milk.

Sasaki obeyed them but he was still as short as always.

While thinking of his complaints, Sasaki was close to falling down the stairs. Gladly, his mother was there to save him from his lame doom. "Ayumu, dear! Be more careful!" she scolded and Sasaki nodded meekly, knowing that she meant: Be less clumsy! Yet, the amber eyed boy couldn't help it. He wasn't as if he _wanted_ to be the least athletic boy in school.

School.

Sasaki was soon shipped off to the gloomy prison adults called: school. The boy stumbled into his classroom before the bell rang, as his mother had predicate. With his head bent low, he subtly made his way to the desk at the back of the class while sharing a couple of knowing glances with Sakuno and Tomoka. With a feeble smile, he sat down on the rickety chair from which he had, too many times, fallen off of.

The bell rang. A grey haired woman walked in, her eyes glaring at each and everyone one of them. Well, maybe not glaring because her piercing gaze wasn't one of anger... It was a stern, yet caring gaze... but that didn't make Sasaki feel any more comfortable. The teacher set her papers on the desk and everyone stood up to greet her with a monotonous: "Good morning ."

Sukuno was the only one who answered vigorously. Well, it was her grandmother after all. It wasn't a secret; everyone in the class knew it.

Then, the teacher began her usual attendance. One after one, the students replied, "Present!" or "Yes?" Sasaki did the same as the rest of them. It was normal that she abruptly paused when it was Echizen Ryoma's turn. The students did not pay attention to the slight pause since the teacher had been doing it every day since Echizen's absence. Sasaki as well as a few others knew that today would be different though.

"Class. I have an important announcement to make," said the teacher loudly. Sakuno cringed, Tomoka breathed in sharply and Sasaki stiffened. "Echizen Ryoma will no longer be attending this school."

Everyone was slightly confused and a particularly brave student raised his hand. What was his name? Sasaki didn't know and was cursing himself for not paying attention when the other students introduced themselves at the beginning on the school year. "Um... ? Why won't Echizen be attending Seishun Gakuen anymore?" the boy asked timidly.

Another silence.

"You do not need to know since it does not affect you," the teacher replied firmly and no one dared to ask any further. Some rumours were already sprouting in some of Echizen's fan-girls' heads. Sakuno sighed softly with relief and Tomoka did the same. Sasaki stayed quiet, losing himself in thought.

The day began to pass and class was as boring as ever. Sasaki was more distracted then the days before; his mind befuddled with thoughts about the ghost standing next to him. The teacher had to angrily shout out the questions five or maybe fifteen times before Sasaki would mumble the usual wrong answer. After a while, the teacher had stopped asking Sasaki questions since it was clear that his attention was elsewhere and not at the mathematic formulas on the chalkboard.

Sasaki peeked at Echizen again while the other boy calmly stared back. Sasaki had never paid attention to Echizen who was in the same class as him... Never had Sasaki wonder about the black haired boy, never had he spared him a single thought. When Echizen existed to the world; he hadn't existed to Sasaki. Now that Echizen no longer existed to the society; he existed solely to Sasaki. Was this karma?

The subject of Sasaki's frustrated brain merely blinked as he wondered how many times Sasaki would think the word: "existed" in one train of thought.

The bell rung again, vibrating the whole class and Sasaki was wrenched from his day-dreams. It was obviously lunchtime and was walking out of the door on her way to another destination. A dark brown haired boy came to him. "Sasaki! Would you go buy me some juice?" the boy asked though it sounded more like an order.

"Me too, Sasaki!" a girl chirped in.

"Some for me!" another student called out from a small, chattering group huddled around a desk.

"I want some too, Ayumu-kun!" Tomoka called out, "Actually, two please!"

Sasaki nodded slowly, his expression blank as he stood. Echizen cocked his head to the side, yet wasn't that surprised. He had known that Sasaki did a few _favours_ at lunchtime... except his submissiveness was quite unexpected.

"Are you going to do it?" the greenish black haired boy asked.

"Yes... I don't see why I shouldn't," Sasaki replied instinctively as he walked out into the hallway. Echizen observed him as if he was a rare specimen.

"Why don't you refuse?"

"Because I have no reason too," Sasaki replied and tensed as hot air from outside hit his body. Echizen didn't feel it. It seemed that his senses had dulled. He could see and hear... yet his sense of touch was desensitized. The young, brown haired boy took out his wallet and began inserted the change into the soda machine. The cans of soda fell in with a ringing clatter and Sasaki bent down to collect them. As he did, he felt his back bump into something- possibly someone's knee.

* * *

And an abrupt ending since it wasn't suppose to be the end. Hum, chapter three with be coming soon. Oh, do any of you guys know what the English teacher's name and appearance is? If yes, then tell me through a message or a review. If not, then I thank you for at least paying attention to my rambles. Comments and criticism are welcome because I love reviews, hehe. So if you spot any mistakes don't hesitate tp tell me. Actually, PLEASE tell me so I can change it right away.

-huskies4EVER


	4. Chapter 3: Observing the World's Wonders

Hello. Yes, quick update but no tennis, not yet. Most probably in the next. Not much to say apart from that so moving on.

Dedication: sabiesakuramokona14 (PoT fan), ButterflyStorm (thanks for betaing!) and all my dear reviewers (Zehelx for this chapter.)

Zehelx- ~Thank you Zehelx~! *resisting urge to hug* XD

AtashiSyuusukeKoi, Oleab1- Come on guys, review! :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Observing the World's Wonders

_The one and only truth is hidden behind all the lies. _

Alarmed amber eyes rapidly turned upwards and were greeted by sorrowful blue eyes. Was it just him or had Sasaki been very in touch with grief today. First it was Sakuno, then Tomoka and now this sempai standing behind him? The sempai has a sort of spiky red hair that spread out in every direction and there was a cheerful smile on his face despite his eyes.

Sasaki immediately apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry sempai," he said humbly, lowering his head in respect.

"Oh no! It's fine!" the sempai replied in a happy-go-lucky tone, yet Sasaki noticed that his eyes lingered on a can of soda that was among the many in his arms. Sasaki had bought it for himself since he was a tad bit thirsty. Sasaki's attention flickered as he heard Echizen mumble, "Eiji-sempai..."

Sasaki ignored the other boy and asked _Eiji-sempai_, "Sempai, do you want it?"

"What, nya?" the older boy asked while bouncing up and down in place, grinning foolishly.

"Well... This..." said Sasaki nervously, motioning to Ponta can in his arms with his head since he couldn't budge his arms.

"No!" the sempai exclaimed, looking disappointed that Sasaki would think of such things, "Of course not! Keep it, it's yours!"

Sasaki couldn't help subtly blushing at this sempai's kindness as a warm feeling bubbled inside him. The ones he usually encountered would have taken a can without hesitant and would have drank it instantly. Some would even throw it on the floor, right in front of Sasaki, and would have ordered him to pick it up... Sasaki shook the thought away as he turned his back to the sempai and began his walk back to the classroom.

Echizen remained still, his golden eyes glued to the redhead.

_Echizen-san...?_ Sasaki thought anxiously, slightly confused as to why the other boy was fascinated with the sempai, _Are you coming? _

Echizen detached his gaze from _Eiji_ and turned away to follow Sasaki with a thoughtful expression. Ignoring the questions that were itching to be asked, Sasaki started to sprint rapidly back to the classroom. Echizen gaped before collecting his composure. He was surprised that the amber eyed boy would sprint... but was even more astounded at his speed.

_Echizen-san...? _asked Sasaki, his head turning back as his wild brown hair becoming even messier.

"Coming," replied the black haired boy and Echizen dashed after Sasaki. With a hidden smile, Sasaki accelerated. Echizen took this as a provocation and he sped up too. Soon, it became a breath-taking race. Sasaki may have been faster, but Echizen didn't have bodily limits, thus his stamina had no end.

When they arrived at the classroom, Sasaki was panting and sweat rolled down his neck. Despite his efforts, Echizen had won. Sasaki took this good-naturedly while Echizen had a bragging aura. The black haired boy didn't say anything but his smirk told Sasaki everything. Sasaki only chuckled, though the sound was ragged because of his rough breathing.

The boy from before was the first to spot the tired Sasaki. "What took you so long?" he asked in a sharp, ungrateful tone and swiped a soda from Sasaki's arms.

"Sorry," Sasaki mumbled, his face wiped clean of the carefree smile. The girls accompanying the boy grabbed cans of soda too, without a glance or a word of thanks for Sasaki. He didn't mind, it happened too much for him to be crying over it. Only Tomoka and his sweet Sakuno smiled at him. The light brown haired boy blushed and returned to his spot in the corner to eat his lunch.

There was a violent ringing sound and the students returned to their seats. His next course was the one that Sasaki dreaded the most: English. Sure, the boy had low grades everywhere but at least the teachers didn't pick on him. The English teacher humiliated him, even if he knew that Sasaki was clueless in English. Class was an additional torture to his already tormented life.

With a sigh, he braced himself for his punishment as the teacher walked in. Sasaki's reluctance sparked something in Echizen and an arrogant smile pulled at his lips. Sasaki noticed this and paled. Whatever Echizen was thinking, it couldn't be good. Sasaki was sure of it.

"Sasaki-kun?"

"Yes?" Sasaki asked at the source of the sound, snapping out of his daze. His amber eyes widened as he noticed the teacher glaring at him and the whole class standing.

"Sorry!" the brown haired boy exclaimed, shooting up from his desk and earning himself snickers.

"You may all sit," the dark haired teacher announced and everyone slumped back into their chair. Chestnut eyes glowered at Sasaki and his stiffened, knowing what would come next. "Except for Sasaki-kun."

With an inaudible groan, the short boy stood and gazed at his teacher with a blank, dead look in his eyes. "Yes..." Sasaki mumbled, glancing back at his feet. The teacher scoffed and turned to the chalkboard with a superior air. "Children, open your books to the page..."

The class seemed to drag on and on and each second was terribly long. Amber eyes couldn't help but look at the clock, or rather glare at the clock. His legs were starting to ache and he really wanted to sit but the teacher's constant gaze reminded him of his punishment. Sasaki looked behind him and saw the black haired ghost sitting on the floor.

Sasaki knew that time would fly by quicker if he had a distraction but he couldn't bring himself to strike a conversation with Echizen. Yet, to his great surprise and delight, the other boy was the one to start speaking. "Are you part of a club?"

Sasaki cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the question. So that the teacher and his classmates wouldn't look at him like some mental patient, Sasaki replied in his head, _No... Sometimes I go to the art room after school though. _

"I see..." Echizen continued, "Then you are going to join the tennis club."

"What?" Sasaki hissed. His teacher glared at him for interrupting.

"Sasaki-kun... Since you are oh-so willing to talk, read this paragraph for me," the teacher ordered, motioning Sasaki to come up to the front of the class. He gulped, his face reddening already, but he obeyed and sluggishly trudged towards the teacher. The man gave said boy a text book and pointed to a paragraph. "Start reading," the teacher ordered.

"Um... Grass... Eats cow by farmer?" Sasaki blurted out in broken English and the students roared in laughter. Sasaki turned an even darker red as he noticed Sakuno muffling a giggle.

"Continue," the teacher urged with an evil, snide expression on his face. Sasaki wanted to scream at him... but of course the passive boy didn't.

"Uh, the garden hose... steps on... the farmer?" Sasaki tried again, "Oh, no! I meant that the farmer garden homes! No! I mean!"

This time, even Sakuno couldn't hide her amusement. The teacher glowered at Sasaki and he cringed under the pressure.

"The farmer gives the cow grass. The farmer hoses his garden for his wife. The lovely day soon came to an end and the farmer went to bed. Tomorrow will be a whole new day for this hardworking countryman," said a voice in perfect, impeccable English.

_Echizen-kun! You know English?_ Sasaki exclaimed, though this time he made sure that it was in his mind. He wasn't going to risk another class humiliation.

"Sasaki, how about we make a trade?" Echizen asked in fluent Japanese so Sasaki could understand. The dark green haired boy smiled arrogantly, maybe too confidently. Sasaki's instincts tingled. This was definitely not going to be something he was going to like. "If you join the tennis club, then I'll help you with your English."

Though the offer was so tempting... Sasaki could imagine a world without the torture that one called English... His popularity would rise and he wouldn't have to do meager tasks for the other kids. Sakuno would think of him as a man rather than a clumsy idiot. His dear parents would be pleased with him, praising him for his marks. All of that would be attainable by just joining a little tennis club.

What could go wrong?

_D-Deal, _Sasaki confirmed.

Then again, everything could.

* * *

Dadadadum... Ne, quick chapter, is it not? I'm not sure what the teacher's name is so in the end, he is called "teacher". As you all know, the regular Sasaki met was Kikumaru. Part of the reason is rather personal... (my favourite PoT fan's favourite character is Kikumaru! Hehe.) Next chapter will include some tennis, promise! Anyways... I hope people who read this fic review! Come on, no need for some big text. Just something to let me know you're reading!

-huskies4EVER


End file.
